Mikey Stories
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: A couple of short stories about Mikey. Will get funnier later on hopefully.
1. What Are You Calling Me?

_Everyone should get that I'm a big Mikey fan by now since this is another Mikey story and he's the one character in all of my TMNT stories that is mostly about. Here is another one. Hope this first one is funny enough for everyone. If not, there will be more that I will make funnier._

Your Calling Me A What?

Michelangelo and Raphael was sparring with each other. Master Splinter, Leonardo and Donatello were observing them closely. Well, mostly Mikey. He was jumping around the Dojo with his usual amount of energy, dodging hits from Raph's fists. Like always when Michelangelo would spar with his brothers or is in a fight with their enemies he was using his method of taunting and using annoying jokes.

"Come on Raph! You're slower than a Teenage Mutant Ninja SNAIL!" Mikey exclaimed. Raph growled in anger and frustration. Mikey striked his brother's legs, causing Raph to cry out and fall down to the floor. Mikey jumped on his brother and crouched on his plastron. Mikey gave a huge grin. Raph growled and tried to push his brother off. Mikey, still crouched down, did a back flip and landed on the floor crouched again.

"Stop! Michelangelo, do that flip again the same way you did on your brother." Splinter told his youngest. Leo and Donnie had an amused look on their faces and Donnie was trying not to laugh. Raph was as confused as Mikey, but watched his younger brother perform the flip again. After seeing what was so funny, Raph and the other two brothers laughed. Splinter had a small grin on his face.

"Dudes! Tell me what's going on! Don't leave a turtle out!" Mikey shouted out.

"Okay Mikey." Leo calmed down a bit. "It's just the last flip you did made you look like a-"

"FROG!" Raph kept laughing. Mikey was still confused.

"Say what?"

"You looked like a frog when you jump like that!" Raph was on the ground laughing hard. "What are you now? A Teenage Mutant Ninja Frog?!"

"Ha! You're still the Teenage Mutant Ninja Snail! Leo is the Teenage Mutant Ninja Bear and Donnie is the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mother!" This earned glares from the three older brothers.

"What about me my son?" Splinter asked. Mikey smiled.

"You are the Ultra Awesome Rat Dad And Sensei In The Whole World. You're a UARDASITWW!"

"That is very nice my son."

_I don't feel good about this one. More will be coming and they will be funnier. This is a promise to everyone! I do not break promises. I will update this at least once everyday until it is done. I am also trying hard to update my other incomplete TMNT stories so be calm for those to come up._


	2. TMNFT:Teenage Mutant Ninja Female Turtle

_This just popped in my head saying 'Write me…write me…' and I was like 'Okay!' so now here it is Also, it has Venus in it._

TMNFT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Female Turtles

_Mikey opened his eyes and yawned. He jumped out of bed and headed for his bedroom door. Upon opening his door, wonderful smells of breakfast wafted into his nose. He ran down to the kitchen where the smells were coming._

_ "You guys are actually cooking with out burning-" He stopped short as he saw that cooking breakfast wasn't his brothers, but three mutant FEMALE turtles. The one flipping pancakes turned to stare at him. She was short, but a little taller than Mikey. She seemed like she was peaceful and was pretty smarter than the other two and also had medium length brown hair. She had a purple ninja mask around her chocolate brown eyes. She was what seemed like the female version of Donnie. The one watching a small television on the table was buffer than the rest of them. She was lifting a weight up and down. Her amber eyes not leaving the screen, only to acknowledge Mikey. Her long red hair was going down her shell in a braid. She was defiantly the female version of Raph, and Mikey didn't need the red mask to prove it. The last one with Leo's mask was stirring egg mixture together. She had Leo's eyes and gracefulness. She had short black hair. Female Leo gave Mikey a smile. Mikey blinked in confusion. "What's going on here and what did you do to my brothers?"_

_ The girls laughed. Female Leo spoke. "You must have had a really weird dream Nicki!" Nicki? Nicki! These girls were calling him Nicki! He wasn't girl! Was he? Mikey, I mean Nicki, looked down. Sure enough, she was a girl. She still had her athletic body, but skinnier and wasn't as buff as she was when she was a boy. Her hair was orange and was pulled up in a hair band. She guessed that her hair was shorter than Female Raph's, but longer than Female Don's. Female Leo sat the bowl down and grabbed Nicki's hand. "Come on silly! Have a seat, Cath won't bite!" Nicki sat near Female Raph, now known here as Cath. Cath growled._

_ "This is Nicki! Of course I'm gonna bite!" Nicki sank low in the chair from the threat. Cath looked at her. "Easy there kiddo! You know I'm joking. Mostly."_

_ Female Don finally spoke up. "Pancakes are done. Cleo, is the egg mixture ready?" She asked Female Leo Cleo. Cleo nodded and grabbed the bowl before pouring it in the pan. Cath growled again._

_ "Well come on Donna. Eggs I can wait for, but give me some pancakes!" Donna shook her head with a smile. She grabbed some plates from the cabinet and served Cath and Nicki some pancakes. A couple of minutes passed until the eggs were ready. The girls ate and talked a lot. All of them except Nicki. Then all of sudden, a loud call rang across the lair._

_ "Girls! Where is my breakfast?" A deep lady voice rang. Cleo, Cath and Donna looked at Nicki. They had small smiles on their faces. Cath sang out._

_ "Nicki's turn to deliver Master's food!" Donna handed Nicki a plate of food while Cleo handed her a fork and syrup. Nicki gulped. After finding out that her brothers and herself were girls, she did not want to see what Master Splinter looked like. She stopped at a sliding paper door. She knocked softly before hearing a booming 'Come in'. She opened the door and shut it once more when she was inside. The room smelt of jasmine and other tea herbs. When she turned around she dropped all of the items she had onto the red carpeted floor._

_ Master Splinter was a little on the chubby for a female version of him. Instead of his bathrobe, she had a pink bathrobe with red flowers on it. She was also chubby. She had very long black and white hair and her face was covered with way to much Japanese make-up. She was also chubby. And even more chubby. Female Master Splinter stood up. "Look at what you have done to my wonderful carpet! You should be punished severely!" Female Master Splinter grabbed a long ruler and Nicki turned to find her sisters standing there, laughing at her for doing something so stupid. When she turned around again, Female Splinter was standing over her. She looked even more chubby from this angle. Female Splinter raised the ruler over her head and brought it down._

"AH!" Mikey fell out of bed. He rubbed his head from the fall. He looked around to find that he was in his room. When he looked at himself, he saw that he was still a guy. Then the door to his room opened.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Mikey froze as he heard a girl voice speaking to him. When he looked up, he saw a female turtle his age staring at him with concern. Mikey screamed and went to a corner away from her. She huffed and went towards him. "Hey! I was just asking if you were alright! In fact, I think that is pretty rude to scream at your concerned sister!" Mikey finally settled down and realized who the female was. He gave a cheesy smile.

"Sorry Venus. Just a weird dream that got me all jumpy." Mikey explained. Venus stared at him before nodding.

"Okay then Mikey. Breakfast is almost ready." That caused Mikey to jumped up. He would have ran into the kitchen if Venus didn't stopped him. "Its okay Mikey. I'm cooking. You know that I wouldn't let your brothers into our kitchen. After all, you and me are the only ones that actually know how to cook." Mikey settled down.

"Thanks Venus." Venus winked and walked out. Mikey got the shivers when he thought back to his dream. "At least it was a dream." He walked out to see if he could help with breakfast before screaming and running back into his room. "Come on guys. Even I wouldn't do that!"

"It wasn't my idea Mikey I swear! Leo and Donnie wanted to see what it was like to be girls!" Raph screamed on the other side of the door. Donnie talked next.

"It is pretty interesting though." Mikey screamed again. Why did his brothers have to dress up as girls after he woken up from that dream?


	3. Turtlesitters (Not) Part 1

Turtlesitters (Not) Part 1

"Hey Donnie, what does this thingy do?" Mikey held a weird looking device in his arms. It looked like a small satellite attached to a small box with numbers on it. Donnie looked at his brother and freaked out when he saw that Mikey was holding his new invention. Don quickly ran and tackled his brother in order to grab the machine. "Hey! What was that for Don?"

"Sorry Mikey but you can not be trusted with this machine." Donnie sat the machine on a nearby table. Mikey frowned.

"But Donnieeeeeeeee, I can't be trusted with all of your inventions." Don smiled.

"Exactly." Donnie walked back to some chemicals he was working on. He turned back to his brother with a serious look on his face. "Now get out of my lab. I don't want you touching anything in here."

"But what does it do?" Mikey was about to poke it before a book slammed into his hand. Mikey held his hand. "Ow!"

"I said no touching! And for what it does, it can change people to different ages. Like if we wanted to we could change the Shredder into a baby." Donnie explained. Mikey tried to picture a baby Shredder. That would make one evil baby for sure. "Now shoo! I have delicate work to do."

Mikey walked away after grabbing the Age-O-Meter, as he now calls it, without Donnie looking. With a cheeky grin Mikey ran up to his room, closed the door and jumped on his bed. "Now let's see. What would happen if I push this totally awesome number 1?!" Mikey pushed the button and didn't realize that the satellite was aiming for HIM. A green light started to form at the antennae of the dish and shot out towards Mikey. Mikey shrieked as the green light surrounded his body and he started to get smaller. "Bros! I need some help! AAHH! Guys I'm shrinking!" Suddenly the light dispersed and Mikey's room was filled with darkness.

The door was being banged on and finally fell of its hinges. Raph and Leo burst into the room and looked around. They didn't see their brother anywhere. Raph and Leo exchanged looks before walking around the room. Raph went towards the closet. "Mikey? You here bro?" Suddenly a small pile of comic books started shaking and Raph quickly went for his Sais. He motioned to Leo. Leo nodded and started to take some comics off the pile before they burst all over the floor and a small baby turtle jumped onto Raph's face. "AH! Get off! Leo get this thing off of me!" Leo laughed and removed the baby. After observing the little thing, Leo and Raph ran to Don's lab.

"Donnie! You have to take a look at this!" Leo called out and went to the couch. Donnie opened his lab door and grumbled something under his breath. He headed towards Leo, noticing Raph was laughing at something that was funny and horrifying to him, and saw that there was a baby turtle that…looked…exactly like…Mikey. Leo had the What-Did-You-Make-This-Time look. "Donnie, what invention could do this to Mikey?"

Donnie gave a hard glare at the baby turtle, who didn't notice because he was trying to say their names. "I built a device to change people's ages from being a baby again to a old person." Raph growled as Mikey tried to say his name. Leo gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Peo! Caph! Jon!" Mikey cried out. His brothers looked at him weirdly. Donnie sighed and went to build another machine to change him back. Leo went to smash some carrots for Mikey to eat and Raph was left to watch Mikey. "Caph! Ookie!"

"You want a cookie?" Raph then saw Mikey had his Nunchucks. "No, no, no, no. Bad Mikey. Give me those." Mikey only laughed and jumped on Raph's face again. He used his new 'toy' to beat Raph's head like a drum and caused Raph to fall unconscious. Mikey was sad that Raph was 'asleep' so he went exploring out in the sewers. When Leo got back, he was confused as to why Raph was on the floor and why the door to the lair was opened.

"Raph. Wake up. Where's Mikey?" Raph immediately got up. He told Leo what the squirt did. Leo sighed. "Hey Donnie, I think Mikey's missing." It was silent for a moment before the three brothers yelled out.

"AAHH! MIKEY'S MISSING!"

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Turtlesitters (Not) Part 2

_Sorry this one is a little late!_

Turtlesitters (Not) Part 2

While the big brothers were screaming their beautiful heads off, the now baby Mikey was crawling around in the sewers chasing all the rats he could see. Mikey giggled as a rat came over and sniffed his hand. The rat's whiskers twitching, tickling little Mikey's hand. Suddenly, a loud noise scared the rat away and left Mikey crying from the lost of his new 'friend' and how loud the noise seemed to be with his now sensitive hearing. Mikey looked up from where the noise originated from and saw light shining down in the sewer. Curious, Mikey looked around and saw a ladder going up to the light. He crawled over to it and looked up at how tall it was. Slowly he started his way up and showed amazing strength for a one year-old baby turtle when he lifted up the sewer lid. Crawling out, he saw that he was in a place with very tall buildings and that the light was from a lamppost. Mikey, not remembering anything about New York, was whimpering for his older brothers to come and find him. Something moved at the edge of his vision and saw a dark alleyway. Curious again, he tried to stand up and slowly walked towards where the movement came from. Soon, some alien wearing black pajamas with red bug eyes came and picked up the turtle. He motioned for another pajama buggy to take a look at Mikey.

"Look! Instead of finding the teenage turtles we found a baby turtle." The one holding Mikey told his partner. Buggy 2 nodded.

"Yeah. Does it remind you of the youngest of the turtles a lot? Which one was it…um…Michelangelo! Yeah. He looks like Michelangelo." The two buggies nodded and buggy 2 spoke again. "Looks like they loved having their baby brother so much that they actually turned him into a baby. Master Shredder and Karai would be most pleased." They took off towards their HQ with the little turtle still in buggy 1's arms.

Meanwhile at the lair.

The three older brothers were gasping for air. Donnie recovered first, heading to his lab and back again. He held up a small box device. "This should tell us where Mikey is!" He pushed an orange button and saw an orange light blinking on the screen. Pressing on the dot, a picture showed up. It was a picture of Shredder with a pink apron saying 'Kiss the cheese grinder!' and there was red and purple hearts in the background smiling happily with Shredder helmets on. Below the (disturbing XD) picture was the words every big, mutant (sometimes stupid XD) older brother dreaded. The words were: 'At Shredder's place helping to bake some cookies!' The brothers gave each other a look before running around the lair again. Breaking and knocking stuff again and screaming very loud…again.

Back at Shredder's HQ

Mikey stared at the big, metal man in front of him. He reminded Mikey of Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. So from now on, Mikey has proclaimed that this man's name is Tin Man. Tin Man gave an evil laugh before standing up and took little Mikey out of buggy 1's hands.

"So. Michelangelo has been transformed into a young turtle. This is perfect. We could train him to rebel against his own brothers and join the Foot Clan as my adopted son." At the news, Karai spat out her drink. She stared at her father. She was going to be an older sister to one of those terrapins! Well, he was cute. Defiantly funnier than Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello. She could get use to the squirt. She once again spat out her drink at her father's next announcement. "Karai, he needs a diaper change. You're in charge of him now."

"But father-"

"No 'buts'. I'm your father and you have to do as I say. After all, I'm your father. And let's not forget I'm your father. And now I'm Michelangelo's adopted father. Now as your father I order you to take care of your new baby brother." Karai groaned and grabbed Michelangelo from her father. She walked down the hallway and stopped once Mikey started singing.

"I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man. I can shake-a my fanny I can shake-a my can. I'm a tough tooting baby I can punch in your buns, punch in your buns, I can punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch I will punch you for fun!" Karai started laughing and walked into the changing room (changing room? What are there baby foot ninjas now?).

Back at the lair once more.

Leo, Raph and Don were laying on the floor pasted out from all of the screaming they did. Who knew they acted all tough just to be proved that they are babies?

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Turtlesitters (Not) Part 3

_ I'm so sorry I haven't posted my daily short stories for the last three days so I'm giving you three stories in a whole day to make up the missing stories and today's and I will try to make them very funny for you even though I may fail badly. It might be awhile for each story to come up after each other so don't be like 'But she said she will get it all done today until tomorrow's short story!' I will, just not fastly. I'm not the flash you know. Even though that would be cool but I rather be Catwoman instead since I love cats._

Turtlesitters (Not) Part 3

Michelangelo watched his new big sister Karai quickly changed his diaper, not wanting to smell it any longer, and toss it out the window while accidently hitting a buggy (Foot Ninja's are now buggies yay!) watching the big house he lives in now. Big sister Karai lifted up baby Mikey and carried him to her room where he will be staying until his room is built. Once they entered the room, Mikey was interested to see that his big sister's room is not pink as he had expected since she is a girl. Instead it was black. She had a big bed, a dresser with a candle on it, a small desk with a book and ink on it, a bookshelf and a balcony outside. Oh, it also had a scary picture of daddy Tin Man. I mean, Shredder posing as a model for a 'Hot Girls' magazine is scary enough to give a newborn nightmares.

Mikey was placed on her bed while she started to the desk with the book and ink. It looked like big sister Karai was writing something, but that didn't interest Mikey. He looked curiously at the balcony. It was at least another hour until the sun was fully down. Suddenly Karai spoke to herself while pressing her ear. Mikey, being a baby again, did not know she was talking to her father on an earpiece.

"Yes?...why?...do you think he would remember them?...I see…I'll bring him down in five minutes…yes father." Karai turned to her new little brother. "Come little brother, father wishes to see you."

Mikey tilted his head. Tin Man wanted him? He's no going to pose like in Karai's picture right? Mikey crawled to the edge of the bed where Karai was. She carried him down a lot of stairs until they reached a door. When she opened the door, Mikey stared in amazement. There was a head that was talking and it was on a metal spider body. Mikey giggled a little while thinking: _What is up with all of the buggies?_

Mr. SpiderBody turned and almost had his eyes popped out. Literally. He turned to daddy Tin Man with a questioning gaze.

"Master Shredder, you said that I would have to get rid of some memories that might be left in someone. You didn't tell me it is a baby mutant turtle. Did you create him or something?" Mr. SpiderBody climbed up a table. Karai placed Mikey on the same table as him and Mr. SpiderBody started to do something with Mikey has a blue light ran up and down on Mikey's body. Mikey could hear daddy Tin Man laugh.

"No Dr. Stockman. He is really one of those terrapins. The youngest turtle Michelangelo." Now Mr. SpiderBody laughed. He was feeling left out so Mikey laughed with them. They continued to laugh and Mikey started to hear that they had one of those 'Muwahahaha' laughs and started coping them. They laughed until they could laugh no more. Well, except Mikey. He kept laughing while the others stared at him dumbly. Tin Man cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like he has gotten the laugh down. Not even Karai could do that at one year old. She still can't. Yep, he reminds me of me when I was a younger alien. Those were the times."

"Father! You know I can't do it that good because I'm a girl!" Karai complained. Tin Man glared back at her.

"No talking back to your father missy. I'm the father so you listen to me. Because I'm the father. Since I'm the father you will never back-talk to me. Once again because I'm the father. As the father I choose Michelangelo as my new favorite child."

"But he is the brother of those other turtles!"

"Not anymore. Stockman will erase any leftover memories of those turtles. Besides he is now your brother and my son. I'm the father you know. As the father of Michelangelo I order you Stockman to start the process." Mr. SpiderBody jumped and went over to a set of controls and a small helmet. Tin Man turned to walk out before saying "I am going now to pose more for the magazine. They say that whoever wins the picture contest will get a chance to hang with One Direction for a day and you know how much I love them. 'You don't know-oh-oh, you don't know your beautiful.'"

Mikey layed down on the table was Dr. SpiderBody placed the helmet on his head. Karai stayed close to Mikey and Mikey quickly fell asleep once Mr. SpiderBody pushed a button to start the process of making him forget his brothers.

At the lair we see big stupid sea creatures wake up from their panicked rest. The mother Leonardo sluggishly went over to her first baby Donatello. The father Raphael went over to help his wife wake up one of their children. Donatello woke up and for a moment they forgot why they were so worried when they remembered the youngest of Leonardo's and Raphael's children was still missing. Donatello remembered that his younger brother was missing aswell.

"Guys we have to find Mikey still. Shredder could be doing anything to him right now!" Donatello called out.

At the exact moment we see Mikey dreaming of cookies as Mr. SpiderBody was erasing his memories of his turtle brothers.

Back to Lair.

Leo nodded. "Everyone let's head out to get our baby brother (literally) back." Once that was said, his other two brothers raced out of the lair. Leo sighed and followed them.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Turtlesitters (Not) Part 4

_I know that I have been keeping this up and it's not that funny and I should write this as a separate story, but hey I just seem to get it out of my head and I think it's funny enough to put it up here. Well, I hope it's funny to you guys._

Turtlesitters (Not) Part 4

Michelangelo woke up once the process is over. Everything he remembered about his real family was now gone. He stood up and slowly walked over to Karai. He put his arms up. "Up!" Karai gave him a small smile and picked him up. She turned to Mr. SpiderBody.

"Is everything about the others gone from his mind?" Mr. SpiderBody nodded. Karai smiled even more and looked back at her now younger brother. "Let us bake some cookies shall we." Mikey clapped happily and sang a cookie song. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Tin Man already stirring some cookie batter. "Father? What are you doing here?"

"I'm celebrating because I won the hottest girl magazine picture contest. Tomorrow I am going to spend a whole day with One Direction. I can't wait to finally meet Harry. I also want some hair tips from Zayn and guitar lessons from Niall. Maybe Louis can help me also become funny. Liam, I am going to make him an evil ruler so I can take part of the band since he will be gone and I will be part of One Direction!" Tin Man was really happy about this. A little too much don't ya think. Mikey helped Tin Man with the batter and all three of them made over twenty-five dozen cookies.

With Codename: LRD (Leo, Raph, Don)

The three brothers ran across the rooftops as if a whole army of Foot Ninjas were behind them. Oh, wait. There was. Leo wanted to get revenge on Shredder for stealing his brother. Raph wanted to destroy Shredder. Donnie wanted to spank Shredder with his Bo Staff. At Shredder's Lair, Mikey wanted a cookie. The brothers made it to the HQ, but a whole mob of Foot was still behind them.

"Looks like Shredder wants to keep our bro." Raph growled. Don had a worried look.

"Do you think he's going to use Mikey against us? What if he erased Mikey's memory of us (check)? Or adopts him (check)? Or worse, bakes cookies with him (check again)?!" Raph growled again and shoved a sock that he was wearing on his feet, inside Don's mouth. Leo took out his Katanna Blades.

"That's so not going to happen. We will get our brother back. We just need faith Donatello. I'm sure none of those things has happened to Michelangelo (if only you knew)." Leo jumped into the mass of Foot Ninjas before they moved out of the way and Leo hit face first into a stop sign that somehow magically appeared on the rooftop. Raph growled before rushing to a lone ninja. He jumped out of the way and Raph hit face first into a truck, which also somehow got up there. Don looked for anything on the roof that he could run into before a foot ninja tripped him and he landed face first into the roof itself. The Foot tied them up and the Shredder popped out of nowhere…wearing a shower cap.

"Ah, Leonardo. You and your brothers have come a little close to my home don't you think." Leo looked at Shredder with hatred. "Now what is up with that look my dear friend? Could it be that you are missing something, or should I say someone. Karai! Since I am your father I order you to get up here. Because I'm your father. I love being a father. Because I'm a father."

Karai popped out of nowhere as well, except not in a shower cap…but a hair net with a black apron. In her hands was a baby Mikey eating a cookie. The three brothers gasped and called out to him, but Mikey only stared at them in confusion. Karai sat him down and he walked towards Leo. Leo gave him a serious, but loving look.

"Mikey, you have to get away from the Shredder. He is bad." Mikey gave him a confused looked before frowning a little.

"Bossy!" Leo was shocked at this. Mikey walked over to Raph next. Raph did a small snicker as Mikey called Leo bossy, but now that he was heading his way Raph shut his beak. Mikey examined him before smiling a little and laughed at his next words. "Ugly and stinky!" Raph growled softly, but hurt was clear in his eyes. Finally, Mikey was at Don, who was scared of what Mikey was going to say. Mikey saw Don's Bo Staff and smiled as he turned to Shredder. "This one has giant stick!"

"Come here now Michelangelo." Karai kneeled down, arms opened like she wanted a hug.

"Okay big sister." The other three gasped. Raph even almost fainted. Don did faint and now he was seeing Raph and Leo in pink ballet outfits tap dancing to 'As Long As You Love Me' from Justin Bieber. Leo sweared he saw the stop sign he ran into walk right up to him and slapped him in the face. Mikey stopped and looked at Shredder. "Daddy Tin Man, why is that one bossy, that one ugly and stinky and that one has a giant stick?"

"Because they are stupid creatures."

"But they look like me. Does that make me stupid?"

"No you are adorable. You are after all my favorite child. I'm your father. Because I'm your father. I'm also the father for Karai. Did I mention I love being a father? I love being a father. Now let's go home so I can get ready to have a date with Harry Styles tomorrow. Wait, did I say date? I meant meet. Ha…ha…ha. Yeah. Oh Harry." Soon everyone disappeared. Leo, Raph and Don went home to make a plan. Oh they were so going to kill Shredder for this. After they watch their premiere of Adventure Time.

_Reason there is no 'To Be Continued...' is because I am done writing this for now. I'm going to put up part 2 of this short series after a couple more other funny short one-shots._


	7. Warrior Klunk

_This one-shot is for people who know the Warriors series. They are good books about cats. I'm pretty much Team Firestar, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze because they are awesome cats in the books and the cats in this story are OC's. I know I didn't post this yesterday like I promise but it got late for me so I'm posting this with yesterday's story, which will come after this one and then I will do today's._

Warrior Klunk

Mikey whistled as he went out of the house. He and his brothers were staying at Casey's grandmother's house while Master Splinter went to Japan. He was due to return back to New York until two more weeks. Mikey walked into the forest and looked around at the beauty of nature. At least until he saw a cat. This cat was weird looking. It had like icy fur and their was what appeared to be stars in its pelt. It looked at Mikey before jumping on him and bit his arm. Mikey screamed and tried to shake it off before he realized it was gone without a trace. Mikey heard a meow and turned to see Klunk looking at him. Mikey managed a small smile before falling unconscious and dreamed of giant cookies and the Shredder wearing a pink tutu calling himself Princess Shred.

Mikey woke up again to see he was in a small nest made out of mostly moss and that there was a worm wiggling its butt part in the air like it was dancing. He looked at himself and saw something that was not supposed to be on a turtle…fur. Orange fur. Mikey shrieked and ran out of the nest and outside where there were tons of cats staring at him. Mikey looked for an escape route before another orange furred cat came up to him.

"It is alright my friend. You are safe here in our camp. I am Flamestar, the great and almighty leader of Thunderclan and great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson of my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Firestar. What is your name?" Mikey blinked nervously at the _talking_ cat. He heard a familiar mew and saw Klunk rushing towards them.

"Master! You are alright! You do not have any injuries. Great! How are you feeling? You know you look great as a cat? Because you do. You even kept your blue eyes. They look so beautiful with your orange fur, though it is rare to find an orange cat with blue eyes. Are you hungry? I bet you are since you're always hungry. I can't wait to show you the members of my clan." Mikey wanted to turn back to a turtle now. Who knew cats were so talkative when you could understand them?

"Wait! I want to know why I am a cat." Mikey told them. Soon the cat that bit him popped out of nowhere. Mikey got ready to fight before Flamestar stopped him.

"Wait my dearest, new friend. This is a Starclan cat. Starclan is where all clan cats die. It is truly amazing. Starclan are the ones that gave me my nine lives and gave me my leader name. I'm on my last life so I will join Starclan soon. Anyway this is a warrior that died last moon. Her name is Spiritfur due to her white fur. She has a mate who is still alive. He is over there. Hi Tigerpelt!" A cat in the distance waved his tail back. "Ah, Tigerpelt and Spiritfur are such a cute couple. I can't wait to die! Anyhow, what brings you here Spiritfur?" Mikey knew that his ears would start bleeding soon. Spiritfur looked at Mikey.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you. It's just when I saw you with Firefur, or as you call her Klunk, I knew that you would be able to help us from the big, bad Shadowclan cats. They are so mean by trying to steal our prey and territory. Won't you help us Michelangelo? Please? We really need your help to find us a safe place away from the other clans." Mikey thought for a second before Flamestar spoke up.

"In this clan you will not be known as Mikey or Michelangelo. You are a part of this clan whether you're a cat or not. From now on this clan will call you by the name of Turtlepoop." Mikey's face fell. Soon the whole clan was cheering out 'Turtlepoop! Turtlepoop!' and Mikey wanted this nightmare to be over.

"Fine! I will help you guys!" The clan cheered even more and Spiritfur turned him back to his normal self. He lead the clan of cats back to the house and placed them in the barn.

One Hour Later…

"Mikey! Why is there a whole herd of cats in the barn?!" Mikey ran out to meet an angry Leo, Raph and Don. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Raph growled and cuffed Mikey's head hard. "Come on chucklehead. Why are there so many cats in there? And why are they using my motorcycle as a scratching post?"

"They need a new place to live than out in that forest. I was thinking we will take them in the Battleshell and we can drop them off in that other forest we pass by to get here and home." Raph just grumbled and went to shoo away some cats away from his 'baby'. Leo and Don had thoughtful looks on their faces. Don was the first to speak up.

"It's very nice and thoughtful Mikey. I think it could work. What about you Leo? Should we?" Leo nodded and Mikey went on his knees bowing and saying thank-you over and over again.

Next Day…

"See ya guys! Have fun in your new home!" Mikey called out to the departing cats. Flamestar stayed behind to thank 'Turtlepoop'. Mikey's brother's were giving confused looks at him and Mikey. Mikey laughed and explained who Flamestar was. "Guys, this is Flamestar, the great and almighty leader of Thunderclan and great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson of his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Firestar." His brothers had their mouths opened so far that they touched the ground. Literally. Mikey laughed. "I know. Come on, let's go home now." Then they went home and lived happily until the Shredder came and took over the world using doughnuts and chocolate milk.


	8. One Direction

One Direction

Raphael growled as singing was heard in the loving room. He covered his ears, trying to block out the sound that could kill all of humanity. Well, not most of the humanity but it would defiantly kill Raph. Raph could still hear the sounds through his hands even though they were stuck up in his ears (or whatever). "Someone make it stop! I can't handle it anymore! Make it stop!"

Leonardo and Donatello were also annoyed by the awful singing. Don sweared to build himself and his two older brothers a pair of perfectly sound-proof earplugs. Leo was so annoyed that he surprised himself for thinking irrationally like Raph. Raph, lets just say he is on the ground rolling like crazy and saying incoherent words. Soon the singing stopped and all three brothers looked around at the sudden halt of sound. Raph got up to his feet in front of his brothers. Leo and Don soon gave scared looks at Raph. He was about to ask what they were looking at when…

"Hi!"

"KELLY CLARKSON MURDERED ME IN MY SLEEP!" Raph screamed out in surprised. He turned his head around very slowly, I mean very dramatically slow, and gave the figure on the floor a You-Are-Going-To-Be-Dead-When-You-Go-To-Sleep-Tonight-And-I-Will-Eat-Your-Remains-Then-Poop-Them-Out-In-The-Toilet-So-The-Sewer-Rats-Will-Eat-Them-And-I-Don't-Mean-Master-Splinter-But-Actual-Sewer-Rats-And-When-I-Die-I-Will-Kill-You-In-Heaven-So-You-Can-Go-To-Heaven's-Heaven-And-I-Will-Kill-You-Again-And-You-Will-Go-To-Heaven's-Heaven's-Heaven-And-So-On look. Yep, he has been practicing.

Michelangelo looked up at his older brothers. "Don't tell me you guys hate One Direction!" His brothers nodded their heads. "Oh come on! They are really good singers! No, not good but great! Even the Shredder likes them and it's hard to get him to like anybody. In fact, I think he has a fan girl crush on Harry Styles. Look at this video I recorded of him in his sleep."

All three brothers huddled around the youngest's Shell Cell. Soon a video started to play and there was Shredder without his can opener costume on. He was snuggled against a teddy bear and he was wearing pink pajamas. After a minute he started saying something in his sleep. "Oh Harry! You know you are a better singer than the rest of them! I am your biggest fan in the whole wide world! You should marry me-I mean my daughter Karai, that way I can be your father-in-law and we can spend much more time with each other." The three older brothers' jaws dropped to the floor and they almost fainted at the spot. Michelangelo was giggling madly.

"Admit it bros, One Direction is the best band ever." Mikey's brothers were soon standing above him with fire behind their eyes. Mikey shrunk down a little. "Okay then. But I'm not going to stop singing until you guys finally admit it." With that he went to his room.

One Hour Later…

Raphael pasted the bathroom door and stopped. He backed up a little and leaned his head against the door. He heard Michelangelo in the shower and was horrified that Mikey was singing in the shower, but even more horrified when he realized it was one of One Direction's songs.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_ _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_ _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_ _You don't know,_ _Oh oh,_ _You don't know you're beautiful,_ _If only you saw what I can see,_ _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_ _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_ _You don't know,_ _Oh oh,_ _You don't know you're beautiful,_ _Oh oh,_ _That's what makes you beautiful_."

Raph would have ripped his hair out if he had any. He stomped away as fast as he could to get away from his big-time fan girl brother. He wished One Direction never existed. After that wish he got pitchforks thrown at him from nowhere and girls started chasing him around the Lair. He never ran as fast as he did before in his life.

Half-Hour Later…

Donatello strolled out of his Lab. He was heading towards the kitchen for his twenty-second cup of coffee before he noticed his younger brother at the TV playing video games. Michelangelo was saying something under his breath and Don walked closer to hear what. He stopped in his tracks, looking like a deer caught in headlights, once he was close enough to hear Mikey's words.

"_I want, I want, I want__, __but that's crazy__, __l want, I want, I want__, __and that's not me__, __I want, I want, I want__, __to be loved by you."_

Unlike Raphael, Don just quickly back away before even more of the song was sung. He went to the kitchen and grabbed his coffee before hustling back to his Lab. Donatello shook his head. "Man, I hate those guys." Once he said that, the chemical in from of him exploded and left a puff of black smoke that was where the tube was and a black-faced Donnie with a deer in headlights expression again.

Two And A Half Hours Later…

Leonardo smelled dinner was cooking. He stood up from his meditation pose and left his bedroom. Upon entering the kitchen was Michelangelo, baking one of his special pizzas.

"Hey Mikey. Smells good." Michelangelo turned around.

"Thanks bro." He turned back to his pizza in the oven. Leo took a seat on a chair. He was enjoying the smell of pizza, the almost peace feeling in the Lair since Raph was somehow being chased by a mob of girls and Donnie's Lab kept exploding, and the sound of Mikey singing a One Direction song…wait. Leo snapped his eyes opened and stared at his brother. Mikey was swaying to the song he was singing.

_ "__So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing."_

Leo quickly stood up to stop his brother. "Hey Mikey, I'm going to get the others okay?!" With that he ran out of the kitchen. _I am so going to destroy One Direction! _Like his brothers, Leo had something bad happen to him. This time, Shredder popped out of nowhere and started bragging about how awesome One Direction, mostly Harry, was. Leo was starting to go crazy and he yelled out. His screams echoing around the Lair.

One Hour And A Half Later…

All three brothers were standing over their sleeping brother that layed in his bed. Raphael was giving a death glare at Michelangelo and pitchforks were sticking out of his shell, Donatello was fully covered in black soot and Leonardo's eyes were filled with insanity. They were about to give him major beatings when Mikey started singing another 1D song.

"_I wanna stay up all night And jump around until we see the sun, I wanna stay up all night, and find a girl and tell her she's the one, hold on to the feeling, and don't let it go, cause we got the floor now, get out of control, I wanna stay up all night, and do it all with you."_

The three brothers yelped and ran out of the room as fast as they could, not noticing the sly smile that seemed to brighten the dark room on Mikey's face.

Next Morning…

"Now…is One Direction awesome or what?!"

"Yes…"

"Are they the best band in the world?!"

"Yes…"

"Well you guys take me to see their concert if I ask because I am always right and deserve to see the best band in the world?!"

"Yes…"

"Good. You guys are the best bros. Oh, and I found a new band I also like! Here is one of their songs:

_I'm sexy and I know it!" _

"NO! Please stop Mikey. Please! I will let you prank me everyday!"

"Yeah! And I will let you play around in my Lab!"

"I will only let you train whenever you want!"

"You guys are the best older bros in the world."

"…we know…"


	9. Coffee

Coffee!

Michelangelo laughed as he entered the kitchen at 1:00 in the morning. He was in the mood for causing his brothers to be crazy. What better way to get older siblings crazy than a hyper younger brother on coffee? Mikey went to the coffee maker to see if Donatello has left any coffee in it. Seeing as the whole thing was full, Mikey drank it in one swift swallow. He could feel the caffeine coursing through his body and he knew he needed more. After making coffee with every bag Don had, which consisted of thirty-two bags, he drank and drank until he pasted out from too much caffeine. To bad the caffeine wasn't going to exit out of Mikey's body anytime soon.

Four Hours Later…

Leonardo got up to do some early training. He needed to train in order to protect his family. He started his way before spotting the kitchen light on. Curious, Leo stealthily walked into the small cooking area. He didn't spot anything unusual except Michelangelo laying on the floor muttering about how Shredder should wear a tutu while doing some tap-dancing to Gangnam Style and how Leo and Karai would be the cutest couple ever and if not Leo/Karai, then some Leo/Raph would work just fine. Leo almost puked at the thought of that and shook off the nauseas feeling. He picked up Mikey and dragged him to the couch. After making sure that his brother was comfortable Leo stood up, only to get smacked in the face. Leo looked at Mikey and saw that the youngest was snoring. Leo shook his head before walking towards the Dojo before falling to the ground. He looked up to see Michelangelo standing above him still asleep.

"Come on Mikey, wake up." Instead of waking up Mikey fell on top of Leo and started kissing him on the top of the head.

"It's okay little baby. Momma Michelangelo will protect you from the Raphie-monster." Mikey snuggled Leo against his plastron. Leo tried to get out of his younger brother's grip, but Mikey wouldn't let go. He groaned and stood in that position until Donatello came out of his lab. Leo tried to get the family's genius to help him, but Don was still waking up and went to the kitchen to get his coffee. Leo waited for Donnie to come back until he heard a scream of distress. He tried to make Michelangelo let go. Mikey only laughed a little. "Come on little baby. Let's go let Shredder change your diaper." Donnie ran out of the kitchen.

"Who drank every single bag of my coffee?!" That's when Donatello finally realized the awkward position his oldest brother was in with his younger brother. He looked confused. "What's going on here?"

"Just help me wake Mikey up. He is sleep attacking me and saying some weird things." Leo struggled again against his youngest brother. Mikey only cooed and said something about how Donatello and Dr. Stockman should get married right after Leonardo and Raphael get married. Leo and Don felt their faces pale at that picture. Don walked over to Mikey and tried to pull him off of their older brother. Raph came in five minutes later, which the other to older brothers didn't have any luck with Mikey, and slapped Michelangelo on the head. Mikey's eyes snapped open and he got up and ran around screaming about how the world was going to end because of Nyan Cat. Donnie sat Mikey on the couch.

"Okay Mikey, did you drink any of my coffee?"

"Maaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbb beeeeee…"

"How much?"

"I like chocolate milk!"

"That's nice. How much coffee?"

"Can I get chocolate milk?"

"Later. Answer the question Mikey."

"Not until I get chocolate milk!"

"Fine. Raph, can you get some chocolate milk?"

"Sure…okay here."

"Thank-you Raph. Here you go Mikey."

"This isn't chocolate milk!"

"Yes it is! It says so there you freaking idiot!"

"Raph! Not helping! It is chocolate milk Mikey."

"No! I want chocolate milk!"

"But that is chocolate milk-"

"I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"Okay Mikey, lets go get you some chocolate milk."

"Here's chocolate milk!"

"That's apple juice!"

"Raph-"

"Don't 'Raph' me fearless!"

"Hehe, Raphie and Leo make a cute couple!"

"Say what…"

"Mikey, we are not a couple."

"Yes you are. Stockman and Donnie is a couple! So are Shredder and Splinter! Don't forget Jacob and Edward (Twilight)! Bumblebee and Sam (Transformers)! Giroro and Dororo (Sgt. Frog)! Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto)! Tony Stark/Iron Man and everyone!-"

"Okay Mikey, we get it. Who knew you were like that!"

"I did!"

"Of course you did Mikey. Now how much coffee?"

"Um…I don't know. A lot. They looked a lot like chocolate milk. Can I have some?"

"No."

"I WANT SOME!"

Ten Minutes Later…

"Why the shell is Mikey running in the sewers?!" The three oldest turtles were trying, _Trying, _to catch up to their younger brother.

"I don't know. How can he run so fast?"

"Can he run any faster?!" As if on cue, Michelangelo ran faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, Flash and Speedy Gonzales put together. Leonardo and Donatello gave Raphael hard glares. "How am I suppose to know he can do that?!"

"This is Mikey on caffeine!"

"True."

To Michelangelo…

"Chocolate milk! I love chocolate milk! Come and sing the chocolate milk song with me! Oh, chocolate milk you're so chocolaty and you're tasty. I would kill one million blue polka-dotted cows just to find a brown cow to make chocolate milk. Oh, chocolate milk you are in my chocolaty dreams and I am also cuckoo for cocoa puffs. I love chocolate milk la-dee-da. Oof!" Mikey fell down as he tripped over a small rock. "Mr. Rocky! Why did you trip me? That wasn't very nice. I better take you home to Mrs. Rocky and your son Rocky Jr. Come on Mr. Rocky. Do you like chocolate milk? You do! Well I like it more. No I do! Mr. Rocky you know you can't win an argument against me. Look! You home is just over there. There you go Mr. Rocky. No need for thanks. He is alright Mrs. Rocky. Well see ya. Dum dum dum dum dum. Hey, there's a skittle. Yum. Taste exactly like the rainbow. Now I'm going to sing the skittle song. So this is how the story goes. I want everybody to know. We love Skittles and Combos. So bring them to our next show. From our head down to our toes. We love Skittles and Combos. So if you want to see our faces glow. Just bring some to our next show. Deny us Combos. Refuse us Skittles. I admit those words hurt a little. But we know it'll be okay. If you just let some our way."

Back To The Others…

"Hey, there's Mikey." After saying that, Raphael threw a freaking huge rock at Michelangelo's head. He once again got glares from his other brothers. Raph just shrugged and picked Mikey up and headed home.

Five Days Later…

Michelangelo laughed as he entered the kitchen at 1:00 in the morning. He was in the mood for causing his brothers to be crazy. What better way to get older siblings crazy than a hyper younger brother on coffee?

_This one isn't as good because I rushed it a little. Next one will be better.__ I also posted up a poll on my profile for who should win my Halloween contest. I have been running late on my Fanfiction things so yeah. Vote who you think should win and I will say the winner soon hopefully._


	10. Club Penguin and Penguins of Madagascar

_ After this chapter I am posting the sequel for Turtlesitters (Not) and it will be called Evil Baby and not because Shredder brainwashed him, but for some other reasons as well. Just to let you guys know. Yes, there will be even more "I am your father" and "I love One Direction, mostly Harry!" by Shredder too. Even more than in Turtlesitters (Not)!_

Club Penguin and the Penguins of Madagascar

Michelangelo was secretly playing Club Penguin on Donatello's computer in his Lab. Mikey did this whenever Don decided to actually sleep in his room, which is very rare. Now, Mikey was feeding one of his orange puffles. He had thirteen orange puffles and one blue, one red and one purple. He named his orange puffles Michelangelo, Mikey, Mike, Michael, Michelle, Mickey, Mick, Marcy, Marcell, Michello, Marco, Mikey Jr. and Mark. The blue one was Ceo, the red one was Wrath, and the purple one was Pun. Mikey was brushing Mikey's fur with the little brush. Mikey even fed little Mikey a lot of pizza. Suddenly, something hit Mikey on the neck and he passed out.

When Michelangelo opened his eyes again, he saw that he was in a very small cement room under water. How he could tell it was under water was because there was a window. Placed on the cement house. Under water. Mikey looked around and saw four small beds. Mikey was confused and he heard noises up top. After a while, the lid to the top, which Mikey totally missed, opened. Mikey reached for his babies and realized that his Nunchucks were gone from their places on his belt. Mikey groaned and looked up when he heard a clearing of a throat. Four penguins were standing there. One looked serious; another looked curious, one looked crazed and the last one looked shy and a little scared. Mr. Serious waddled over to stand in front of Mikey.

"Now listen up giant turtle, I have some questions for you and I want answers." Mikey didn't like this turtle already. He turned to the curious one, who was tall and skinny. "But first, Kowalski! Status report on this creature!"

Kowalski gave a small salute. "It appears Skipper that this creature is a giant turtle." Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I can see that Kowalski! The other news."

"Right! This creature is male. He is approximately sixteen years old, but still seems to have the mind of a five years old. He seems to be a fighter due to his muscle strength and he also had ninja weapons on his belt. He is very fast and agile, not to mention very athletic as well, due to his body structure. He is healthy, even though the test shows that he likes to eat pizza, drink soda and be lazy. He has blue eyes that are very unusual for a turtle. The rest of the information you might want, you have to ask him." Alright, Skipper reminds Michelangelo of a grumpy and annoyed Leonardo and Kowalski reminded him of Donatello. The crazy looking one laughed and spitted out a stick of dynamite that was lit.

"Boom?!" Hey, he's like Raphael. Crazy, stupid and violent. Skipper shook his head.

"No Rico. We still need him." Rico groaned in disappointment and swallowed the dynamite. It didn't even explode! Michelangelo liked this one. Leo in disguise, I mean Skipper, looked back to Mikey. "What is your name soldier?!"

"Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey."

"Is all facts, that Kowalski here said, true?"

"Yes. I am offended about the five years old mind thing, but it's true so I can't really argue with that."

"Is that one part of the sewers, where we kidnapped you, your home?"

"Yes. That's the Lair."

"Do you have a family?"

"Yes. My sensei/father Master Splinter. My oldest brother, that you remind me of, is Leonardo or just Leo. My second oldest brother, that Rico reminds me of, is Raphael or Raph. Your smart buddy reminds me of my third older brother Donatello or Don or Donnie."

"Are they all turtles too?"

"Except Master Splinter."

"What is your master?"

"A rat."

"I hate rats. What turned you into what you are now?"

"Alien ooze that came from an alien race called the Utrom."

"That should be good for now."

"Why am I giving you all of these answers?"

"Because you're stupid."

"True. So very true. But I'm the good-looking one out of my whole family."

"I bet that you are. You will be staying with us tonight. Private, take him up for a stretch and fresh air. Bring him back down here once you're done." The shy one, Private nodded with a salute and shyly took Michelangelo's hand. They went up to the top of the penguins' house and Mikey saw where he was. In the zoo. Why was he in the zoo?! Private saw Mikey's look of shock on his face.

"I'm sorry that we took you away from your family Mr. Michelangelo, but we saw you on a rooftop last night and Skipper wanted to know more about you to see if you are a friend or a foe." Private looked down at his flippers. Mikey gave him one of his goofy smiles.

"It's okay. I guess better you guys than the Foot." Private looked up.

"Foot?"

"Yeah. They're a big, bad group of black pajama wearing ninjas that are very stupid ninjas."

"Who names their selves after a stinky, fungus in between toes, smelly body part?"

"I have no idea dude. I have no idea."

Two Days Later…

Michelangelo was secretly playing Club Penguin on Donatello's computer in his Lab. Mikey did this whenever Don decided to actually sleep in his room, which is very rare. Now, Mikey was feeding one of his orange puffles. He had fourteen orange puffles and one blue, one red and one purple. He named his orange puffles Michelangelo, Mikey, Mike, Michael, Michelle, Mickey, Mick, Marcy, Marcell, Michello, Marco, Mikey Jr., Mark and Private. The blue one was Skipper, the red one was Rico, and the purple one was Kowalski.

"MIKEY! WHY IS THERE PENGUINS IN THE LAIR?!"

"STOP YELLING YOU COMPLETE MORON!"

"WHAT DID YA CALL ME?!"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU BAFFOON! MIKEY WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE THE CRAZY, STUPID AND VIOLENT BROTHER!"

"MIKEY TOLD YOU THAT! WHY THAT LITTLE CHUCKLEHEAD…"

"BOOM!"

"Now that penguin I like. He speaks my language."

"Yeah, Raph. Total nonsense."

"Shut up Mikey."

"Hello there Michelangelo!"

"Hey Private! Want to have some pizzas and play videogames?!"

"I don't see why not. You were right though. Raphael is crazy, stupid and violent."

"You have no idea."

"No way! Look at this shiny invention! It is beautiful Donatello!"

"Thank-you Kowalski. May I see some of the inventions you brought as well."

"Oh yes. This one is my favorite. Don't you like it?"

"It is very well-built. This is amazing Kowalski! We should make inventions together sometime."

"I agree Donatello."

"So you train everyday and get your brothers to train as well to keep them in fighting shape to complete missions like a real soldier?!"

"Yes Skipper."

"Commander Leonardo, you and me are a lot alike in that department. I train my soldiers to fight and to win the impossible."

"You said you also have one major enemy?"

"Yes. Dr. Blowhole. He is one evil dolphin."

"I myself have a major enemy. He goes by the name of Shredder."

"He named himself after a cheese grinder?! What type of villain is that?!"

"Well, he is very strong. We still manage to defeat him and his Foot Ninjas."

"Foot Ninjas. What is up with the world?"

"Who knows. Our world is very weird in ways."

"Yeah, like Mikey."

"Shut up you stupid hothead!"

"Nice one Michelangelo!"

"Thank-you Private."


	11. Evil Baby Part 1

_Now is the time you have been waiting for! You guys loved it (I hope) and wanted to see what would happen in the sequel (I hope). Now here is the part you have been waiting for. The part where Shredder does his 'I am your father!' humbo jumbo, the part where Shredder will meet One Direction (mostly Harry), the part where we see how evil Mikey can be as a baby. The part one of the sequel to Turtlesitters (Not). I present to you, the beginning of Evil Baby!_

Evil Baby Part 1

Leonardo wakes up to see the teletubbies on PBS Kids. He was confused a first until a hologram popped in front of his face. It showed horrible images of Shredder dressed up as a anime (for people who don't know, anime is like a Japanese cartoon type of thing) girl and in Shredder's arms was a small baby turtle who was hitting Shredder in the head with what appeared to be a giant pan for someone so small. Leo finally remembered that Michelangelo turned himself to a turtle tot with Donatello's new machine, which Don is grounded for a while after they turned Mikey back to normal and his memory of them is back, and somehow managed to get in Shredder's and Karai's grasps. Stupid Raphael for being irresponsible. But that's Raph so no surprise there.

Leonardo woke up his other two brothers and watched as they tried to wake up. Donatello wasn't a sleep turtle, so he wasn't use to sleeping on a mattress for more than at least two hours and it felt good to sleep, though he would never tell his brothers that or else they would start using that as a target to get him to sleep more. Raphael was never a morning turtle. He always grumbled about how it's too freaking early to get up. Which now it was 1 O'clock in the afternoon.

"Come on guys. We got to save Mikey from 'Daddy Tin-Man and Big Sister Karai' as Mikey now calls them." After Leo said that the other two turtles in the lair bolted off the couch and Donatello went to his Lab. When he came out he held three metal square tools. "Don, what are those?"

"Supplies." He tossed one to Raphael and Leonardo. "Leo's and mine has all of the following: binoculars, rope, glass cutter, wire cutter, water bottle, chainsaw, camera and a electric wrist band that produces lightning and makes it look like we are from Star Wars."

"What about mine?!"

"Yours Raph has: a baby bottle, diaper, blanket, cookies, funny mask, paper and crayons, baby books, rattle, plastic Nunchucks, music box and a flashlight."

"…why the shell do I have those?..."

"To take care of Mikey."

"…"

At Shredder's HQ…

"Harry! Here I come!" Shredder was quickly packing up suit cases with extra Shredder armor. Karai stood there with a little baby Michelangelo eating a cookie at her feet.

"Father, where are you going?"

"I told you I am going to meet One Direction! I meet even get a date with Harry Styles!" Shredder seemed a little too happy about that too.

"Father, you do know that you are way older than him and he is a guy as well?!"

"Don't speak to your father like that. After all, I am your father. I'm also Michelangelo's father. I am the father of the Foot Clan. I am a father and it is awesome. I love being a father, but you wouldn't understand since you're a girl. Michelangelo would probably understand. I am the father of the whole world-"

Five Minutes Later…

"-I could, no WILL be the father of Harry's children. Just you wait. I will be father of the whole universe!"

Three Minutes Later…

"Now you see that you can not talk back to your father. Which is me!" Shredder rushed out of the building and into a pink and red jet. "I will be back in a week! Have fun taking care of your new brother!"

Karai sighed. She stared at Michelangelo, who was playing with a building block. "Are you going to find the rest so you can build something?" The only response she got back was a boot to the head. How Mikey got a boot? No idea.

At The Lair…

"It seems there will be awful storms for the next week. Too strong and cold for us to be going out to."

"Don, are you saying that we have to wait a full week?!"

"Yes."

"…why did Mikey have to get himself into trouble at just the right time?!"

"No idea."

"Why do I have to babysit him with these baby things while you two get to break in with cool stuff?!"

"That I have a idea on."

"Why?"

"It's so much fun to torture you like this."

"I hate you Donnie."

"I love you too!"


	12. Evil Baby Part 2

_So sorry this one took so long to come out! I have been working very hard to get my grades up and turn in all missing assignments and I hope you all understand. I might be a little slow for the time being but don't worry, I will be back to my one-shot per day for Mikey Stories. Now here is another chapter for Evil Baby._

Evil Baby Part 2

Monday At The Lair…

"Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Po. Teletubbies. Teletubbies, say hello. Uh-oh." Raphael watched happily at the TV screen. He gave a small 'aww' as the sun with the baby face came up and started giggling. Donatello walked out of his lab and spotted his red-banded brother enjoying the kids show. "Say hello Teletubbies."

"Hello. Hehe."

"Raph, aren't you to old for this type of stuff?" Raphael sent his younger brother a glare.

"You can never be too old for the Teletubbies!"

"Um, can too."

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"…

Monday At Shredder's Lair…

"Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Po. Teletubbies. Teletubbies, say hello. Uh-oh" Michelangelo clapped his little three-fingered baby hands in glee as the show played on the small television. He liked the yellow and red ones because yellow and red make orange, which was his favorite color. He made baby noises with the little baby-faced sun. Karai was sitting on the couch behind him. She didn't understand why babies enjoyed this sort of stuff.

"Michelangelo, why don't we watch something that could help you learn. Like the wrestling channel can help with teaching you some fighting styles."

"Wrestling for big people. Teletubbies for small people. Like me!"

"Yes, but the Teletubbies can't teach you anything at all. You are going to be a great Foot Ninja when you get older and need to start watching some ninja tv shows. They can help small ninja like you."

"No they can't."

"Um, can too."

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Fine. Why not?!"

"Because physical learning is better!"

"…true. You are smart for your age. Father would be please that you are really smart."

"Me smarter than everyone!"

"Even the turtle with the purple mask?"

"He smart. Me smarter!"

"I bet. I know I'm faster than you."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

_Next chapter will be Tuesday at the Lair and Shredder's HQ._


	13. Evil Baby Part 3

Evil Baby Part 3

Quick Check-Up On Shredder And One Direction…

"Hey Harry, don't you think that weird guy is stalking you or something?" Harry Styles turned around to look at the man that called himself Shredder, AKA Oroku Saki. He turned back around to his band mates Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson.

"Nah, he is just a big fan."

"Sure. He follows you everywhere you go. He even followed you in the bathroom! Are you sure he's not stalking you?" Louis leaned in and gave a cheeky smile.

"I am sure Louis. Right guys? Louis is just being ridiculous." Liam, Zayn and Niall exchanged nervous glances with each other. "Oh come on guys! You are being silly about this stalking nonsense!"

"Hey Harrrrrryyyyyyy. Come here quickly."

"See guys. Everything will be fine."…

Tuesday At The Lair…

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

Leonardo walked out of his room from a whole twenty-four hours of sleep to find his two younger brothers Donatello and Raphael having a can and can't fight about something. He shook his head and watched as they continued their argument with endless energy. Leo walked over and slapped both of their faces. They turned to Leo and they both had a deer-caught-in-headlights expression. "What are you two fighting about?!"

"If you can get to old to stop watching Teletubbies." Raphael's amber gaze gave a bored expression.

"Who sides were you on?"

"Raph was on the 'you can never be to old' side and I was on the 'yes you can' side." Donatello looked down, embarrassed to be caught in such a stupid fight with someone like Raph. Leo was defiantly unimpressed.

"So, our baby brother turned into a baby, got turtlenapped by Shredder, got brainwashed by Shredder and you two are fighting over a baby show. Do you guys even miss Mikey?!" Leonardo's reply back was two teenage turtles rolling on the floor with their thumbs in their mouths and tears falling from their eyes. Leo realized what he said and when he thought of Michelangelo, he found himself doing the exact same as his other brothers. They stayed like that for the rest of the day.

At Shredder's…

"I want to be like Chuck Norris!" Michelangelo exclaimed to Karai. Karai laughed.

"Just replace Chuck's name in the Chuck Norris jokes with yours and you're all good to go." Mikey beamed.

"Okay! Let's see:

Michelangelo can catch laser pointers.

When Alexander Bell invented the telephone he had 3 missed calls from Michelangelo

Fear of spiders is aracnaphobia, fear of tight spaces is chlaustraphobia, fear of Michelangelo is called Logic

Michelangelo doesn't call the wrong number. You answer the wrong phone.

Michelangelo has a grizzly bear carpet in his room. The bear isn't dead it is just afriad to move.

Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Michelangelo stories.

There used to be a street named after Michelangelo, but it was changed because nobody crosses Michelangelo and lives.

Michelangelo died 20 years ago, Death just hasn't built up the courage to tell him yet.

If you rate this 5 roundhouse kicks, then Michelangelo WILL roundhouse kick Justin Bieber's butt.

Michelangelo has already been to Mars; that's why there are no signs of life.

Michelangelo won American Idol using only sign language

Once the cop pulled over Michelangelo...the cop was lucky to leave with a warning.

Michelangelo won the World Series of Poker using Pokemon cards

Some magicans can walk on water, Michelangelo can swim through land.

Michelangelo can cut through a hot knife with butter

Michelangelo and Superman once fought each other on a bet. The loser had to start wearing his underwear on the outside of his pants.

Michelangelo once urinated in a semi truck's gas tank as a joke...that truck is now known as Optimus Prime.

Michelangelo doesn't flush the toilet, he scares the sh*t out of it

Death once had a near-Michelangelo experience

Michelangelo is the reason why Waldo is hiding.

Michelangelo counted to infinity - twice.

Michelangelo can slam a revolving door.

When the Boogeyman goes to sleep every night, he checks his closet for Michelangelo.

Michelangelo in Spanish is still Michelangelo. There is only one language for pain.

Michelangelo will never have a heart attack. His heart isn't nearly foolish enough to attack him.

Michelangelo can win a game of Connect Four in only three moves.

Michelangelo once kicked a horse in the chin. Its decendants are known today as Giraffes.

Michelangelo once got bit by a rattle snake... After three days of pain and agony ...the rattle snake died

There is no theory of evolution. Just a list of animals Michelangelo allows to live.

When Michelangelo does a pushup, he isn't lifting himself up, he's pushing the Earth down.

Michelangelo can light a fire by rubbing two ice-cubes together.

The original title for Alien vs. Predator was Alien and Predator vs Chuck Norris.

Michelangelo was in all 6 star wars films as THE FORCE

Michelangelo doesn't read books. He stares them down until he gets the information he wants.

Michelangelo doesn't wear a watch. HE decides what time it is.

Michelangelo is the only person that can kick you in the back of your face

Michelangelo can strangle you with a cordless phone.

Michelangelo had a starring conntest with a miror ... And won

If you woke up this morning, it means Michelangelo spared your life.

Michelangelo knows the last digit of pi.

Michelangelo can do a wheelie on a unicycle

Michelangelo made a Happy Meal cry.

Voldemort refers to Michelangelo as ''You Know Who''

Michelangelo does not sleep. He waits.

They once had a showing of Walker Texas Ranger in 3D. There where no survivors

Michelangelo does not need Twitter...he is already following you.

Michelangelo can literally kill time.

Michelangelo doesn´t run at the speed of light, the light travels at the speed of Michelangelo."

Karai blinked. "How did you know all of those jokes about Chuck Norris?"

"The internet!"


	14. Evil Baby Part 4

_I am going to try to put my own comments in the story to hopefully make it a little funnier because I love making people laugh. Let me know if you like it when I add my comments or if I should just stick to no comments and just the story._

Evil Baby Part 4

Wednesday: Lair…

"Hey, did you guys hear about the guy that kidnapped Harry Styles from One Direction? It's so crazy. Who would kidnap a famous boy from a famous band at two O'clock in the morning in California?" Raphael grumbled and chugged down his fourth cup of 'hot chocolate'. Leonardo was sitting next to him on the couch while Donatello was trying to find a bag of his powder coffee where all he has to do is add it to hot water and ta-da: coffee (try it if it's real!). Don grumbled as he searched the entire kitchen. Leo stared at the TV where the news was being reported. Raph scratched his head and drank another sip of 'hot chocolate'. "Why would anyone do that (obsession)?"

"I don't know. I would be laughing though if the Shredder was behind this (well…)." Soon, a picture of a figure coming out of Harry's window showed up. The figure looked too much like the Shredder. Leo stared at it for five whole minutes before laughing like Michelangelo on two hundred pounds of caffeine (that would actually be funny. We need a TMNT episode with that as a scene). "You got to be kidding! The Shredder is obsessed with Harry Styles! I am never going to let that go in our battles with him!"

Quick check-in with the other band members of One Direction…

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Hazza!"

Liam, Niall and Zayn turned to Louis. "You must be worried about him if you're calling him Hazza."

"No. He still has that twenty bucks he owns me."

"…"

"Plus a penny."

Back to Lair…

Donatello threw his hands up in the air. "I can't find a single bag of my powder coffee mix." He was going to go crazy if he didn't have any coffee. He heard Raphael's slurping, indicating that he was finished with his 'hot chocolate' (that's what my brother does). _Wait, since when did we get hot chocolate refills. I didn't go get some more from the store yet._

Raph went into the kitchen with his cup and placed some boiled water into it. He took the hot chocolate container and placed the correct amount of the powder into his water. He stirred it in and took another sip.

"Raph, where did you get that hot chocolate mixture?" Donnie asked.

"I found it in some white bags and thought they were the refills, so I poured them in here (busted)." Raph was about to leave the kitchen when Don's arm blocked his way. "Uh, Donnie, can I get out of here now?"

"Raph, did it ever occur to you that the 'hot chocolate' mixture is my powdered coffee?" Donatello's eyes gleamed with rage and disbelief (see, busted).

"Uh, no."

"Of course not. Raph, I think that you have been drinking MY coffee all morning today."

"Uh, no."

"Yes Raph. My coffee was in those white bags and I can't find them anywhere, so that must mean your 'hot chocolate' is MY coffee."

"Uh, no."

"Yes."

"Uh, no."

"Raphael, stop being stupid!"

"Uh, no."

"Now your just being foolish!"

"Uh, no."

"Forget it!" Donatello stormed off into his lab. Leo came in soon after.

"Hey Raph, have you seen Don?"

"(let me guess 'Uh, no.') Yeah Leo, he went to his precious lab (never mind)."

Wednesday: Shredder's HQ…

Karai woke up and searched around for Michelangelo. Seeing that he wasn't in her room, she suspected that he must have left (who would want to stay?). She got up and went out into the hallway, but stopped as she smelled something that almost caused her to faint (spoiler alert: this is a part of why I call this short story Evil Baby, because Mikey is just plain evil like this). It was not a smell that you would want to hang out in for long, but it was lingering throughout the whole HQ! Some Foot Ninjas were passed out in the hallways and Karai thought she could she stars circling their heads, except this one ninja who seemed to have nyan cat unicorns circling his head (he must be a very happy ninja, probably a little too happy…hm).

A couple of minutes of tripping over passed out ninjas and nose-plugging, Karai found evidence that this was Michelangelo's work (blame the baby). A diaper sat on the floor…opened (…nasty). Karai slowly circled around it (I would too) and started to walk again when there was another diaper. More and more was coming the farther she walked down the hallway. The stink increased. The diapers stopped in front of a door and when Karai opened it, there was Michelangelo throwing a diaper at the wall. He put another on to only take it back off when it was full and throw it around. He would then put on another and take it off when it was full not even five seconds later (careful everyone, the baby's fully loaded).

"Michelangelo, how are you using the restroom in your diaper that fast?"

"I want to, so I do it."

"How can you want to do this? The HQ is now filled up with an odor." Karai scolded.

Mikey laughed at big sister Karai's face and took the diaper he was holding, filled with a huge pile of poo, and threw it at her face (poop-filled diaper fight!). He watched as she scream and was in a huge rush to get it off. She knocked herself out by hitting her head against the wall. Michelangelo waited for a moment before going back to his stinky 'business' for the rest of the day.

_I had this diaper idea in my head for a long time now, but thought to not put it in. Since I had no other ideas however, I ended up using it anyway. Remember to leave a comment about if I should add my own little comments in the story or if I should shut my trap and just write without any magical voice interrupting the story._


End file.
